The Republic of Humania
History Liberation On July 8 of 1646, a rebellion brewed in the northern islands owned by Prussia. A group of freedo m fighters, calling themselves Humanians, declared war on Prussia in order to break free and become their own country. A long, 8 year war began, and many Humanian fighters died. On the fourth year of the revolution, the rebellion leader Adolf Luben hired a fleet of pirates to help in naval warfare; what the Humanians were lacking. Among these pirates was La Buse, a Spanish pirate whose name translated into "the buzzard", and who would become the first Humanian fleet admiral. His name would also live on in the Buzzard-class battlecruiser the Humanians produced in 2012. There were many times when Humanian morale wore low. The freedom fighters fought on, however, and won the war in 1654. That day, the Monarchy of Humania rose. The first monarch, rebellion leader and general, was Monarch Adolf Luben. The fleet admiral was the former pirate La Buse, who, on the day of winning the war, gathered his fleet to sing: "Oh, I though I heard the old man say Leave her Johnny, leave her Oh leave her Johnny leave her For tomorrow ye will get yer pay But it's time for us to leave her Leave her Johnny, leave her Oh leave her Johnny leave her, For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow And it's time for us to leave her" The Monarchy of Humania From 1654 to 1940, the Monarchy of Humania ruled the oceans. Monarch Adolf Luben deployed many ships to protect the country from Prussian ships and destroy anything hostile. Adolf ruled as a great ruler, and his people loved him, until he fell ill and died from unknown causes. His admiral La Buse took his position as monarch in 1659. However, he was a cruel ruler and commanded his fleets to attack sailing vessels and plunder them. He was fortunately silenced by Lubens son William Luben. Monarch William lived for quite some time and ruled until 1701. Williams two children, Mark and Gertrude, became the first dual monarchs in Humanias history. Mark survived until 1754, until when he was assassinated while waltzing the streets outside his castle, and Gertrude ruled peacefully until 1756, when she died of cardiac arrest. The surviving child, taking the throne at three, was William II, named after his grandfather. He ruled until 1806. His son William III took the throne, and ended the war with the United States of America in 1843 and ruled until 1902, when Monarch Jones took the throne, who had two children, Joshua and Ethan. Jones was murdered in June of 1940, when Joshua and Ethan took over the throne not as monarchs, but as presidents in July that year. Republic of Humania In 1940, the Monarchy ceased to exist in the favor of the Republic of Humania. The country's political and governmental system had changed; there were now to be only presidents, who would be elected by the popular vote of the citizens (except the existing presidents Joshua and Ethan), and votes for many subjects would be held. Lords of individual states were now called governors. The Republic has existed from July 1940 to the present. The Galactic Republic of the Humanian State The Galactic Republic of the Humanian State was founded by president Tom Best in 2103 upon Humania building its first FTL capable ship, the HSS Voyager. The Republic built a fleet of other ships following Voyager. The Galactic Republic existed until 2146, when the country decided by a unanimous vote to join the Human Galactic Empire, but remain its own individual state and control its individual fleet. Culture Clothing In progress. Holidays and Celebrations Annual Smoke Festival The Annual Smoke Festival is a Humanian holiday that remembers those who died in their revolutionary wars. Children and adults alike make colored smoke bombs (representing the smoke from muskets) and throw them during the festivities, creating clouds of smoke and color. Afterwards families have large feasts and throw parties to remember the brave fallen Humanian soldiers. Ironclad Festival In progress. Technology Modern Era The Puppet Expiriment In 2016, Humania ran a secret psychology expiriment with a man, a cave and a box of puppets. A large metal door was added to the enterance to the cave and was automatically set to shut when the subject entered the chamber (this became the inspiration for the Locker program). A box of puppets was set in the back labeled "GOVERMENT ISSUED PUPPETS". It contained an array of puppets, in all colors, shapes and sizes. When the man entered the chamber and the door shut, he spent hours banging on it and trying to escape. He did so for the next few days. He was later reduced to a crying pile of what used to be a man, just wanting food and water, pleading at the skies. A food and water ration was lifted in front of him via a hidden platform. He found the puppets later that day, but blew them off and began trying to escape again. It was 3 weeks before he returned to the box. He began, a few days after rediscovering the crate, to play out basic situations with the puppets. He grew a attatchment to a particular one that resembled his daughter (who died of cancer years before the expiriment began). He named it Sally and treated it like his own child. Chillingly, he later created a civilization from the dolls, naming each one and giving them stories. He later began to act as a king to the puppets. On November 14, 2018, the man's "daughter" threatened to run away after a long, played out argument including "Billy", "Sheriff Tyler"'s son. The two had apparently been dating and the man did not approve. The man, completely insane by now, threw the two dolls back into the box and began to suffocate himself. He died that day. It is currently unknown why the program was started and what was gained from it. The cave can still be visited today, the gate now being opened. In 2032, a documentary crew went into the cave and recorded the rotted skeleton of the man, his puppets strewn on the floor. The crew reported the puppets moving when their backs were turned and an incomprehensible voice whispering at them the closer they got to the skeleton. The documentary was never published. Anti-Gravity Propulsion In 2018, Annabelle Restique invented the first anti-gravity propulsion engine (APE) called Repulse. It could lift up to 12 tons 5 feet off the ground and was a huge revolution in Humanian technology. Humania, being a country proud of it's massive military force, immediately built a new, 6th generation fighter-bomber using the technology, called the A-21 Nebulite. It utilized a enchanced version of APE called High Powered Anti-gravity Engine, and could lift the craft 30 feet in the air, vertically, before it began raising throttle. Other VTOL craft featuring forms of APE soon followed. International Relations Puppet States Humania has a few puppet states under it's control from past wars. Most are simply occupied by the country's military for safety reasons and the state enjoys the protection; however, others are simply tyrannies that have been taken down and since ruled by the Humanian government. The Holy Republic of Spode Upon Brazil's second insertion into the Holy Republic, Humania decided to intervene in the war and join the United States side. In August, 2013, Humania sent in troops to defend The Republic from Brazil and defeat it's forces. Although the war ended in 2015, Humania has continued occupation of The Republic due to fear of Brazil taking another chance to take it. Humania has since occupied the small country and made minor descisions for the country. Middle Arubia During the Arubian Civil War, Humania intervened on the Southern Arubians side. Many Humanian airstrikes and occupations covered the land that would later be called Middle Arubia. Today, 20 years after Middle Arubia was formed, the puppet state is still controlled by Humania. It is unknown why Humania never pulled out; the land is mostly rubble nowadays. Little has been rebuilt and the country has little strategic value. Humania is currently thinking of annexing Middle Arubia into a state of Humania. Space Program Missions List SkyHigh Station HighOrbit Craft of War WWII Era BA24 Ruffnut The BA24 was a large Humanian ground assault plane (about 1.5x the size of an average fighter) that served during the Humanian-Italian war and World War II. About 100,000 were produced and, unfortunately, only 130 remain. Modern Era A-21 Nebulite The A-21 was Humania's first anti-gravity powered VTOL fighter jet, officially being put into service in 2020. It only took two years of development to become fully operational and deployed. XUE-000 XUE-000, often called "Sue" by the military, is a long-range bomber and is the modern equivalent of the B-17 Flying Fortress. XUE-000 looks quite like a B-2 Spirit stealth bomber but is a bit larger, with a huge cabin and about 2 days worth of fuel if flown of 30% throttle. It can hold up to 5 crew and is armed with 2 turrets. Wars Humania has entered many wars since being deemed a country. Most are for fully defensive reasons, others for political reasons, and others for pure spite of other countries. Humanian-Italian War The Humanian-Italian War was a war waged between Humania and Italy (and at one point an intervention by the United Kingdom on Humania's side) and was one of the events leading up to WWII. Waged from 1927 to 1939, the war was the longest lasting Humania has ever seen. Humania engaged in war with Italy due to spite of the country (which still lasts today) and fought it with many well-planned military operations, most airborne from Humania's newly built BA24 Ruffnut assault plane (which was used until WWII was over). The war had no true winner as it simply jumped into WWII.